


L'Alliance

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M&M's, M/M, Romance, Vacron, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Il ne sait pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Il est juste là, il attend devant la porte de son domicile, ne se décidant pas à frapper. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, il avait donné sa parole à son adversaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un adversaire ? Quelqu'un que l'on doit renverser à tout prix, même à celui-là.





	

Il attendait là, devant sa porte, ne sachant pas bien ce qu’il faisait. Il avait agi impulsivement, et s’était dépêché là dès que l’idée lui était venue. Quelle idée, d’ailleurs ! Ses mains tremblaient un peu, il était nerveux. Il n’osait pas sonner à la porte, hésitant même à faire demi-tour. Il était en colère contre lui-même. Il allait briser un serment, s’il continuait. Pour un petit con, en plus. Il n’était pas trop tard, il pouvait toujours partir. Cependant, malgré toute sa volonté, ses pieds ne voulaient pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. L’image de l’homme lui revint en tête, entêtante. Son aura, sa force, son calme. Tout cela l’avait poussé jusqu’ici, malgré sa haine profonde. Il lâcha un soupir et essaya de se convaincre de quitter cet endroit maudit, lorsque soudainement, la porte s’ouvrit sur une apparition presque christique. L’homme qu’il attendait était présent, sa cravate dénouée et sa chemise ouverte sur les premiers boutons, laissant apparaître quelques parcelles de sa peau. Il avait affiché un visage surpris avant de laisser paraître un sourire confiant.

-Bonsoir Manuel, annonça-t-il d’une voix satisfaite

Il savait pourquoi il était là. Il resserra sa cravate, essayant de se donner un peu de constance face à cet homme qu’il haïssait tant.

-Entre je t’en prie, lui fit-il poliment, ne se défaisant pas de son éternel sourire

En même temps, il savait qu’il avait gagné. Alors, le buste droit, essayant de rassembler toute la fierté qui lui restait, il pénétra dans le logement de son ex-ministre de l’économie. Tout semblait silencieux et vide.

-Brigitte n’est pas là ? demanda-t-il, souhaitant faire la conversation autant pour éviter le sujet que pour détendre l’atmosphère

-Non, elle est en voyage chez ses parents, fit-il avec détachement, s’installant dans son canapé blanc avec aise

Une seconde passant, puis deux, où aucun des deux hommes ne parla, Emmanuel Macron inspectant minutieusement son invité, et Manuel Valls debout, le détaillant simplement.

-Je t’en prie, installe-toi, lui ordonna-t-il finalement, lui désignant un fauteuil en velours noir en face de lui

Il croisa les jambes tandis qu’il observait le grand perdant de la primaire de gauche essayer de paraître à l’aise et sûr de lui alors qu’il s’asseyait. Le brun détestait ce petit con qui respirait la supériorité par tous les pores de sa peau.

-Tu veux à boire ? lui demanda-t-il, sortant une bouteille en cristal aux formes travaillées du secrétaire derrière lui

Il s’agissait certainement de whisky. L’ancien Premier Ministre déclina d’un signe de main.

-Non merci.

Il lui fallait conserver son esprit. En aucun cas il ne pouvait se laisser aller, ou bien il se perdrait dans les abîmes terribles de l’alcool.

Il y eut un temps de latence où tout ce que l’on entendait était le bruit du liquide ambré versé dans un verre. Puis Emmanuel fini par poser la question fatidique, celle à laquelle Manuel ne pouvait que répondre positivement :

-Tu viens à propos de Benoît ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil par la fenêtre ; à travers les fins rideaux de lin, où les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir d’encre d’une nuit sans lune. Il prit une inspiration, la gorge serrée :

-Oui.

Le blond eut un sourire presque carnassier. Ils arrivaient aux choses sérieuses.

-Tu sais que tu t’es engagé le soutenir ? Tu risques de perdre ta place au PS. 

Il le savait.

-Je… hésita-t-il, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Il va ruiner la France, affirma-t-il finalement avec un air sévère

Emmanuel changea de position, croisant ses jambes.

-Tu pourrais le soutenir, ça ne changerait rien aux résultats. Il n’arrivera pas au deuxième tour.

Il s’était lentement levé, un air sérieux et concerné sur le visage. Manuel fronça les sourcils. C’était évident. Mais il avait envie de se battre pour ses convictions et celles de Benoît n’étaient certainement pas les siennes.

-Je refuse de soutenir quelqu’un avec qui je suis fondamentalement en opposition ! J’exècre chacune des mesures utopiques qu’il propose, s’emporta-t-il, se levant soudainement

Les deux hommes se faisaient maintenant face, le candidat à la présidence de la République perdu dans une profonde réflexion, et son collègue observant les dessins de sa mâchoire, les plis de ses yeux, les contours de sa bouche. Alors que l’un pensait stratégie, l’autre se perdait encore dans la contemplation des traits de son ex-ministre comme s’il les voyait pour la première fois.

Brusquement, Manuel Valls fut tiré de ses songes par une main agrippant sa cravate, et l’attirant irrésistiblement en avant. Des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser contre les siennes, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Avait-il oublié de se réveiller lorsqu’il s’était endormi hier soir ? Etait-il allé trop loin dans ses rêves éveillés ? Où était passée cette discussion sur Benoît ? Une main vint se poser contre sa joue, une main définitivement réelle et douce. Il hésita. Que faisait-il ? Ce contact était terriblement agréable. Il en voulait plus. Il répondit au baiser. Il n’y avait rien de plus gratifiant que la sensation de sa langue valsant avec la sienne. Emmanuel lui mordit la lèvre en grognant. Il caressa sa taille. Manuel passa ses doigts dans les cheveux gominés de son homologue. Il le décoiffa, il en avait bien besoin. Ce baiser avait un goût d’impatience désespérée. La bouche du jeune prodige était chaude sur la sienne. Sa peau sentait l’écume et le café. Il sentit son cœur se briser lorsque son collègue mit fin au contact, traçant tout de même du bout de la langue le contour de ses propres lèvres.

-Bienvenue dans l’équipe, murmura Emmanuel Macron contre sa bouche

Il ne sut pas vraiment comment il regagna la porte. Peu importait. Il sentait encore le contact de la peau du blond sur la sienne tandis qu’il errait comme une âme en peine dans les rues sombres et brodées de lampadaires. Il avait scellé leur « alliance » d’un baiser. Ce personnage était vraiment singulier. Il le détestait autant qu’il l’aimait. Il avait envie de lui faire la peau autant qu’il voulait l’embrasser. Quel petit con. Il passa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste pour se réchauffer. Un bout de papier s’y trouvait. Intrigué -lui qui n’y mettait rien- il le sortit et le déplia. D’une écriture enfantine, symbole du nouveau mouvement politique de son ex-ministre était simplement écrit :

« Merci »

Quel petit con.


End file.
